


Past Midnight

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Mulder and Scully are stuck in an airport due to a delay from a snowstorm.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Past Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Mulder & Scully stuck at the airport because of a delay due to a snow storm. :)" submitted by @ScullyLovesQueequeg
> 
> The version I posted on Tumbler was riddled with typos because I typed it on mobile and posted it that way too. I tried to clean this up.

The Windy City was full of snow and another raging snowstorm. Scully remembered fondly the last time she had found herself stuck with Mulder in Chicago due to a snowstorm. The fates had smiled at them with a little twist of luck, they found themselves in a classy hotel with one bed and things evolved naturally for them.

But not this time.

It was past midnight and Mulder saw Scully shift uncomfortably in the plastic seat next to him in the United Airways terminal. “Scully, are you okay?”

His partner, who could normally sleep anywhere, stretched her neck, and scrunched up her face in discomfort. “Why couldn’t we stay at the hotel?”

“No rooms. It wasn’t just our flight that was canceled,” he replied. He gestured outside to the windows were snow swirled angrily. “So, we the luxury of Gate D. In all it’s glory.”

Scully turned her head and noticed all the closed shops and restaurants. There were a few fellow travelers in their same predicament, but overall, it was a ghost town. She grunted and said. “Well, did you even try?”

“Yes.” He bent down and rummaged through a plastic bag. “I did get us some food and overpriced bottles of water and tea if you’re hungry.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Did you want me to have gotten you one of these little neck pillows?”

“I would have like an actual bed more,” she grumbled.

Mulder pursed his lips, looking around the empty terminal lobby. In the corner, he spotted a longer set of plastic lobby seats that hand no armrest that could possibly work as a bed. Sort of. He begin to move their bags to the corner seats which he noted was warmer than where they were. There was a loud noisy vent above them blowing warm air.

“Mulder, what are you doing?”

“Get over here.”

“Mulder.”

“Just trust me, Scully.” He was taking off his suit jacket and fanning out his trench coat. “Come on.”

She was tempted to kick and stomp her feet like a small child but eyed him coldly instead. “I’m doing this under protest.”

“Just get over here.”

“And I hardly think this is the place.” “It’s fine, Scully.” He wiped it down, sat down, and fold his Armani suit jacket, revealing the silken interior into the form of a pillow. He placed it on his lap. She stopped in her steps once she realized what he was doing. “I may not be a hotel room or have the best room service but I can also act as a bed and give wonderful foot massages.”

“You don’t give enough of those. Are you sure…”

“I’m positive your tiny little legs will fit. Get rid of the boots and try and make yourself comfortable.”

And then she understood why he had laid on his own trench in his hand. “That seat probably isn’t sanitary. I wiped it. And use your own jacket if you want.”

“Your coat is better.”

“This is what I thought you would say.”

She was tired and cold and wanted to sleep more than anything else but she couldn’t help to smile. “What about you?”

“I’ll be fine.” He stretched out a long leg uncharacteristically.

“Okay, okay,” she relented.

Since they started their relationship, she slowly became more open to his advances and even more secure with their bond. She rested her head on his lap, not really caring about what people thought. She relaxed as her cheek hit the silk of his Armani jacket. Awkwardly, Mulder draped his trench coat over her like a blanket. “Kick off those boots.” Effortlessly, she toed them off and heard them clunk to the ground. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure no one steals them.” He surprised her again. She didn’t jump but found herself relaxing as he gently began to push back her hair and linger on the base of her neck in a light massage. After a moment, he noticed her silence. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Don’t you dare.”

Mulder couldn’t see the smile she had on her face. Scully allowed herself to drift off to sleep listening to Mulder hum along to the old time jazz that echoed through the empty halls. Despite the situation, she felt more relaxed and safe here than any airport hotel. Finally, as her thoughts lingered on Mulder’s ministrations and humming.

At one point during the early morning hours, Scully briefly woke up disoriented. She could still hear the blizzard outside and the music playing. But Mulder’s hand had stilled on the base of her neck. Somehow, during the night, Mulder and hand took her hand and still held it even while she had slept. She looked up slightly and noticed him sleeping. His eyes blinked sleepily open and he smiled. “Okay?”

She hummed yes.

“Well, bad news, the flight is canceled tomorrow. What do you say we get a hotel room in the city and wait for this storm out, huh?”

“The flight is canceled?”

In her sleepy mind, nothing sounded better. “In the morning.”

“Go back to sleep,” he murmured, playing with her hair. “I’ll get us breakfast in the morning and we’ll make our way to the hotel.”

“We should get layovers and fall asleep in airports more often.”

He snorted. “I’ll be sure to let Skinner know. Go back to sleep, Scully.”

She was already drifting back to sleep as Mulder began his humming to the jazz music that filtered through the empty terminal.


End file.
